


[Podfic] Angels Are Angels Are Vessels Are Broken

by Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is a <strike>vessel</strike> <strike>girl</strike> vessel, in three (increasingly shorter) parts.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Angels Are Angels Are Vessels Are Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orange_8_hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angels Are Angels Are Vessels Are Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139787) by [orange_8_hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands). 



> Author's notes: Written for the tumblr prompt what if Hael didn’t die and she found Claire to use as a vessel (by the-roots-that-clutch), though it's kind of only leading to that. TW: Vessel consent, child harm
> 
> Podficcer's notes: This fic was written prior to season 10, so the depiction of Claire Novak is based only on her season 4 appearances

****

**Title:** [Angels Are Angels Are Vessels Are Broken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1139787)

 **Author:** [orange_8_hands](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __Claire is a ~~vessel~~ ~~girl~~ vessel, in three (increasingly shorter) parts_ _

**Length:** 13 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Angels%20are%20Angels%20are%20Vessels%20are%20Broken%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Angels%20are%20Angels%20are%20Vessels%20are%20Broken%20m4b.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
